The Hunting
by AlejandraGurl08
Summary: Somebody finally figured it out, i got this idea from an eppy of American Dragon: Jake Long, anyways, i hope u guys like the next chappys, but don't expect them very quick cause i'm really busy, i'll try to update when i get 5 reviews out of each chappy.
1. The Persecution

**_The Hunt for Identity and Power_**

Hey guys, this is Dannysgf08, I just recently changed my sn, kk, anyways, I'm not going to tell you where I got the idea for this story, u have to figure it out yourselves, anyway, this is 'The Hunt for Identity and Power'

Chapter 1: The Persecution

Danny walked into Casper High, thinking it was a normal day. He was far from the truth. The halls were as gloomy as a funeral on someone's birthday. The students had lost any of the poise they had (if they had any). Danny walked over to where Sam and Tucker were and they, along with other students looked like zombies.

Danny: Guys are you ok? _Because you're freaking me out!_

They just stared blankly, and suddenly their eyes started glowing blood red, and all the students formed a circle around Danny, then everything went black.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Danny then wakes up and is in the gym. The stands are filled with students and teachers who still looked like zombies, and Danny was standing in the middle in his ghost form.

Danny: _oh great, how did I end up here, and in my ghost form?_

Suddenly, the lights dim and one spotlight is on Danny. Then the gym bursts into flames, but none of the zombie people are hurt. For some reason, Danny feels a shock through his body, causing him to change back to normal.

Danny:_ uh oh, what's going on here?_

A spot light suddenly is cast on a doorway and a guy in a black robe came out with something big under a sheet. The person who brought the object came in and pushed the object to the middle beside Danny. Then the mask of the person was removed, but it was too hot to see who it was, and the sheet was removed to reveal quarantine. The crowd starts to chant "Phantom must die, Phantom must die!" The persecutor then chains Danny up and puts his head in the slot. The crowd continues to chant and counts down, "3……...2………1………down!" The slicer suddenly falls, but slowly, giving Danny enough time to scream.

Danny: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Then he wakes up. He didn't know, but he was screaming at the top of his lungs, that woke the rest of his family up. They had just walked into the room, and his parents noticed that Danny was drenched in sweat.

Maddie: honey, are you ok? You're drenched in sweat.

Danny: I'm ok now, it was just a nightmare.

Maddie: do you want anything, honey, water, a towel?

Danny: yea mom, both would be nice.

Maddie goes out of the room to get Danny some water and a towel, when Jazz comes in to check on Danny.

Jazz: are you ok Danny?

Danny: now I am, just a nightmare.

Jazz: what happened?

Danny: I was 'persecuted' for a part of my personality

Jazz: that's horrible; can you get back to sleep?

Danny: yea, thanks Jazz

Jazz leaves and goes to her own bedroom. Maddie then comes in and helps Danny fall asleep, or at least that's what she thinks.

Jazz's Room

Jazz:_ I think I know why Danny was persecuted in his dream, but does it mean something that could happen in the near future? I don't know, but as always, I need to keep a close eye on him._

Maddie sticks her head into both of their rooms and says goodnight, then goes to bed herself.

Danny's Room

Danny: _I can't believe what happened in that dream. I mean not that I'm scared or anything, it's just a little freaky that I would have a dream like this just a few months after I'm declared Public Ghost Enemy #1. I'll figure it out somehow, but now I better sleep on it._

Now everyone in Amity was asleep, unaware of what was coming upon then. Suddenly a dark cloud was overlooking Amity. It didn't mean rain, no, but something much worse…..

To be continued……

I hope you guys like this story; I think it's a little more complex than my last one. You guys are the judges of that, but you probably can't tell from this chapter alone, so I'll continue….after I get some reviews


	2. Arrival of the Hunts Girl

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy, like I had to go camping, and just getting ideas, and I was really stupid, cause I thought you guys weren't reviewing me, but I had the review thing turned off, so I didn't get any of them, lol, anyways, that's fixed so I'll continue the story now. Enjoy!

I'm now going to start answering reviews:

**PhantomHound:** thanks for pointing that out to me, but short sentences is my style, and sometimes they can be long. The adjective thing, I don't do that a lot but I can start to do it in chapter 6, the next one I'm starting to write, and yes I do accept ideas.

**Eternity's Shadow:** good, I'm glad you liked it, and get over your depression soon.

**Amy Spirit:** wow, I can REALLY tell you liked this story, I will continue.

Chapter 2: Arrival of the Hunts Girl

Danny had just gotten to school and luckily it was nothing like his dream, so he found Sam and Tucker, and told them about his dream.

Danny: guys, that dream was **way** too real, and it was **really** freaky.

Sam: do you think it means anything?

Danny: I don't know, that's what I thought about while I slept!

Tucker: well, I don't think that anything like that could happen in school, besides it's what our popular peers put us through everyday.

The bell rings and the trio rushes to class, and were a few seconds late, but Lancer just disregarded them. They sat down and Lancer was going to make an announcement.

Lancer: class, I have an announcement to make.

The class continues talking like he's not even in the room.

Lancer: **QUIET!**

The class then gets as quiet as crickets churping.

Lancer: thank you, now, we have a new student joining us from Tennessee, this is Allison Knight, please take a seat beside Mr. Fenton.

(A/N: Knight is not my last name, I just made up one, lol)

She goes and sits down beside Danny, and most of the popular kids don't like the way she looks and are already making fun of her. Danny doesn't like them doing that to the new student but can't do anything to them without exposing himself. Allison, in Danny's opinion, was very pretty. She had brunette hair with blonde tips, hazel eyes, and she wore a pink halter top with a red 'A' in the top right corner, and a blue jean skirt that came to her knees. She took out a little purple book and opened it to the first page, she then talked with Danny.

Allison: hi, I'm Allison, you must be Danny

Danny: yea, it's Danny Fenton

Allison: so, what are your hobbies?

Danny: well, mostly I like to spend time with my friends, and my parents, who are professional ghost hunters. What about you?

Allison: I like to make new friends, watch TV, surf the net, play my flute and the piano, and my parents are scientists.

(A/N: I really do like those hobbies in real life, but my parents are not scientists, my dad works as a GM for Arby's and my mom is looking for a job)

Danny: cool, you want to come sit with me and my friends at lunch?

Allison: sure, I'd love to

The bell rings and all the students rush out and to lunch. Allison goes to her locker and a little blue ball appears and her master is inside.

Allison: hello master.

Master: hunts girl, have you found anyone who's suspicious?

Allison: yes, a guy named Danny Fenton.

Master: you must find out if he's the one we need, get yourself invited to hang our or something with him, and get more information on him.

Allison: yes Master.

She closes her locker and heads to the lunchroom to meet Danny and his friends. She sits down and Danny introduces them. Danny points to each on as he introduces them.

Danny: this is Sam, and this is Tucker.

S&T: hi

Allison: so how long have you guys been friends?

Danny: I think since pre-K.

Allison: wow, that's a long time.

Sam: yea, and guys, it's been 14 years ago today since we met, so I say we should celebrate that and getting our new friend Allison.

Tucker: how are we going to celebrate it?

Danny: we could just to Sam's house for a party.

Sam: sounds good, everybody agree?

All: oh yea!

After everyone leaves, Allison goes to her locker and tells her Master that she got invited to Sam's house.

Master: excellent, now you must use your skills to find out all you can about Danny Fenton.

Allison: yes Master.

Master: oh, and one more thing…..

To be continued…….

Haha, evil cliffy, I know, but I just want you guys to know, I got the idea for this story from another show, and I would like you to send your ideas for which show you think it is in your reviews. And speaking of reviews, I would like 5 reviews before I continue, and you get to know what Allison's master said to her,……maybe.

Anyways, please R&R

Allie out


	3. Celebrate,Bad Times?

hey guys, i'm finally updating and srry about that, i've been really busy with starting school and band starting up,...anyways, i have some news, somebody finally guessed what show i got this idea from! Congrats to kitsuneo07 it's American Dragon: Jake Long, and no it's not a crossover, i just got the idea from an eppy of that show, lol, anyways,...on to the story!

Chapter 3: Celebrate,...Bad Times?

Danny and Tucker arrived at Sam's house a few hours early to help her prepare for their party. While they decorated her huge house, they talked about Allison.

Danny: she's a little strange, i mean, i felt like she was looking inside me and taking notes on it.

Sam: that's a weird feeling, i sometimes feel like that when i lie to my parents.

Tucker: did she do anything else strange?

Danny: not really, i just noticed that she's really quiet.

Sam: well, as the saying says, never trust the quiet ones, i don't think we should go by that, she seemed really nice at lunch.

Outside, Allison's master was giving her some tools to help her on her mission.

Master: huntsgirl, your gear will inclue the inviso-lenses, ghost net, stun darts, and your inviso-cloak.

Allison: thank you sir, i know what i must do.

She goes up to the door of Sam's house, with her gear in her bad, and knocks on the door.

Sam: hey Allison, ready to party!

Allison: of course i am!

They run into the house and pump the music. Then Sam pushes a button and a disco ball comes out of the ceiling and Danny, Tucker, and Sam start to dance. While they dance, Allison pretends to go to the bathroom, but she really sneaks out a window to go search Danny's house. She puts on her inviso-cloak and lenses, finds Danny's room, then climbs the fire escape. When she gets in, she starts looking around. She's looking around his desk when she finds his journal. So she opens it to the first entry that talks about ghosts:

April 4, 2004

Something weird happened to me today. Mom and dad were working on that ghost portal thing, and they plugged it up,...and it didn't work. I felt really bad for them, so i put on my lab suit, and went in to check it out. I didn't really know where to start looking, so i just felt along the walls and ended up pushing the on button. A huge amount of energy went through me and i woke up,...uh-oh gotta go.

-Danny

Allison: 'hmmmm, i bet he is the one we're looking for, but how are we going to capture him?'

She pulls out her orb and calls her master.

Allison: master, i've found out something about Danny Fenton.

Master: what is it?

Allison: i read an entry in his journal and he had an accident a year ago involving ghosts, so i believe we have found our prey.

Master: very good hunts girl, continue befriending him and when he leasts expects it, we attack and do what we have to do.

Allison then sneaks back into Sam's house where they are still dancing.

Sam: hey Allison, you were gone a long time, are you ok?

Allison: yea, i'm fine.

Tucker: who wants refreshments!

They all go into the kitchen and pig out on snacks. While they are, Allison's master sends her a telepathic message that said that he would deliver a potion to her for Danny. All of them partied for a few more hours, then they went home. When Allison got home, she found the potion on her bed.

Allison: 'perfect, we'll know if he's the one within a few house of giving him this!'

to be continued...


End file.
